


Like-Like

by MonoRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Corny, Crushes, Cute, Fans, Feelings, Happy, Love, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing, Twitch - Freeform, Uncertain - Freeform, YouTube, a tiny bit of anger, a tiny bit of angst, coot, dorky, haters gon hate, how do you tag efficiently?, mostly coot, standing up for bae, stream, this is also to make up for the angst in my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce becomes upset at all the hate comments he gets on Ohmwrecker's and Delirious' videos. You know the ones. He admits this to Ohmwrecker and the next day Ohm hosts a stream where he gets such comments in the chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. I want to write more of these! This was fun to write, and I want to thank my beta for helping me through this. I want to write some more Brohm, with less angst. There is still a conflict in this for sure, and a tiny bit of feels. But happiness overall because I like happiness despite all of what I've written. I hope you all enjoy this story and have an amazing day!

“Goddammit!!!” Ohmwrecker yelled out as Delirious revealed his last card to be a green two. All of their hard work of changing the color scheme from blue to green had gone to waste. It shouldn’t have surprised them as much as it had with how the game had been going that night. Ohmwrecker shook his head fondly as Delirious laughed maniacally on the call. 

“You played right into my hands!” He said darkly, laughing like an idiot immediately after. Delirious had been on a pretty impressive roll playing Uno that night.

As usual, Ohmwrecker had been pretty close, he had only been left with three cards in the end. Cartoonz and Bryce didn’t seem to have quite as much luck with the game, Bryce especially seemed to be even whinier than usual with a hand full of an assortment of useless cards. The most cards he had at once was nineteen, and he had managed to bring it down to the starting  number at seven before Delirious had won the entire game.

“Good game boys,” Ohm said with a chuckle, and he smiled as he heard the other two men congratulate Delirious as well. Despite all their rivalries and fighting, at the end of the game, they would always know they really appreciated each other in the end. 

“Welp, it was good to beat all yer’ asses again, but I’m fuckin’ tired so…” Delirious drawled out with a small chuckle, most likely leaning away from his mic as he let out a yawn.

Cartoonz laughed until he looked at the time, “Holy fuck, it’s late as shit. Look guys, as much as I love having my ass handed to me by Delirious, I got shit to do in the morning too.” 

Ohmwrecker couldn’t help the warm smile that crossed his face as he listened to Bryce’s laughter burble from his line, his peppy voice ringing through Ohmwrecker’s headphones as he spoke, “That’s alright, you guys need some sleep after all!”

“Yeah, we’ll be alright. Night you guys.” Ohmwrecker said afterwards, leaning back in his own office chair as he listened and responded to the various farewells that went on in the call, until both Delirious and Cartoonz had left.

“That was a fun session.” Ohmwrecker stated after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Bryce seemed to have hummed in agreement. Ohmwrecker smiled as he imagined him sitting at his desk, sharp blue eyes focused on the screen as his hair fell from where it was neatly tucked away and settled down onto his forehead.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and of course Ryan had gone through enough in his life now to know what he was feeling for his friend. What he had felt for many others before him. But more often than not, the feelings would fade, or he would be rejected.

So he wouldn’t mention anything until Bryce did. Or so he thought.

“Hey Ohm?” Bryce spoke, his delightfully loud voice softened as it often did when it was just Ohmwrecker in the call.

“Yeah Bryce?” Ohmwrecker replied, going through his video files briefly in order to make sure they hadn’t been corrupted or anything. He was thankful to find out they were all out of harm’s way.

Bryce seemed to be hesitating, though why for Ohm had no idea. He closed his video files and put Skype on full screen, as if the other man would sense his full and undivided attention was on him. Maybe he did sense that, because he began speaking finally, “I’m just… Reading through the comments on your latest Dead By Daylight video…”

Ohmwrecker frowned in thought, knowing what was in those comments. His fans hadn’t been very accepting of Bryce being apart of his regular gaming group. It had made Ohmwrecker pretty disappointed in them, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t see that Bryce was his friend. 

“It’s just… Am I really that annoying?” Bryce asked quietly. His voice that had always been so peppy and full of confidence, was suddenly faint and unsure. It wasn’t anything he had been expecting, and right now he just wanted to reassure Bryce that they were wrong. That they just had to get used to him.

So that’s what he told Bryce, “No you aren’t Bryce. You have an amazing personality and I want you to know that you are so much more than someone we just play with. As much as we enjoy your company, you are so much more to us than that.” 

Bryce hummed in appreciation, “Thanks.. I just, I don’t know. I know what you guys think, but your fans might stop watching if I keep playing with you guys. You and Delirious especially. If you want I can jus-”

“No way Bryce!” Ohmwrecker shouted, before apologizing with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he knew what suggestion was coming and it made him afraid, “I mean, it doesn’t matter to us okay? The fans will just have to deal. We give them a lot, but this isn’t up for them to decide.”

“Only if you’re sure.” Bryce muttered, his voice barely audible. 

Ryan could only imagine how Bryce looked in that moment. And he didn’t want to imagine Bryce slumped over his desk as his face was lit by his screen, the light he usually used for his facecam surely turned off by now. His eyes cast away and focused onto the screen as he browsed through the hateful comments, his lips twisted with disappointment, his face heated up with embarrassment... 

“Of course I am!” Ohm said, a little surprise in his own voice. 

Bryce didn’t sound all that convinced as he stifled a yawn from the call, and finally leaned into his mic to say, “I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight Ohm.”

Ryan couldn’t help the tug of his lips as he said helplessly, “Goodnight Bryce.”

He was left feeling rather empty as Bryce left the call moments later.

\---

 

The next day left Ohmwrecker wanting to play Dead By Daylight, thought he had nobody to play with. Delirious was busy with who knows what, and apparently Cartoonz was out of town. When Ohmwrecker had tried to contact Bryce, he got nothing. He worried a little bit in all honesty, but he knew the man had his own life to live and tried not to let it bother him.

So Ohm decided to host a stream on Twitch that night. It had been a couple of weeks since he had streamed, and his fans seemed excited about it when he posted the news on Twitter. Ryan now sat at his desk, setting up for the stream, making sure that everything would be working correctly. He always wanted to make sure the stream went as smoothly as possible.

Ohm took a deep breath before broadcasting the stream live. Of course, in the beginning, he made sure that everything was in order, checking the chat in order to see what his fans were saying. He adjusted the game audio and his voice volume accordingly, making sure he could be heard over the ominous music of the game.

He decided that this stream was going to be casual, allowing himself to play as either a survivor or a random killer, finding it more fun that way. As Ohmwrecker waited in the lobby, he decided to go through the rapid chat discussion.

Of course people were asking questions at an impossible speed. Most he had seen before. “Are you going to do a face reveal?” “Will you show your face at 1 million subscribers?” “Have you ever seen Delirious’ face before?” And so on.

But there was something different in the chat for this particular stream as well. Questions about why he was playing with Bryce, and comments about how annoying he was, how loud and rude he was. Ryan felt his blood freeze at these comments. When they appeared in front of him live, it seemed so much real than the ever disgusting comment section on Youtube. Although admittedly, Ohm’ was usually pretty tame compared to many others.

Some people stated that Bryce didn’t treat Ohm right, and that he was belittling him. Others just called Bryce names, and soon enough the entire chat was blowing up with complaints and insults towards Bryce, with a few stragglers attempting to defend Ohmwrecker’s friend.

He was going to try to ignore the comments, thinking himself better than all of that, until his eyes caught onto a particularly nasty comment, full of slurs and the grimiest of words. Ryan finally felt his temper rise, his blood boiling as the words on the screen blurred in his vision. He knew better than to blow up surely, it was so out of character for this Youtube persona that he had established over the years, and yet…

“What are you guys talking about?!?” Ohm’s voice rose as he finally responded to the hate that had exploded in the chat, “Bryce is my friend! And as much as I want to appease you guys, you have no fucking right to tell me who and who not to play with. I don’t appreciate you all insulting my friend like that at all either. Bryce has been nothing but kind to his fans, to my fans, and you are all attacking him just because he is new to our group! That’s ridiculous! You don’t even know him yet, and you guys all attack him just because he is different. He is so nice and happy and all you have done, most of you have done, is make him feel like crap!”

Ryan could feel himself shaking, but he tried to breathe through the remaining anger. He watched as the chat exploded some more, and he was grateful to the mods for putting it into slow mode. He breathed a sigh of relief at the change of attitude in the comments. Of course, there were still those who insulted Bryce, but they were easy to ignore through the frequent apologies his fans gave to him and Bryce. 

Ohmwrecker felt himself calm down, he had actually gotten angry at his fans. This didn’t happen often, in fact this might have been the first time he directly got upset at his fanbase. But he was glad he did, because people were apologizing, and those who had defended Bryce in the first place explained to others in the chat how amazing he was, and Ohm couldn’t help the smile on his face at that. He watched as his fans interacted with one another, and was glad when the mods kicked out the few remaining haters in the chat.

“Thanks you guys. Sorry I blew up, just don’t go getting all mad every time I get a new friend and play games with them alright? I want to make new friends and I want to have fun with this, okay?” Ohm looked back towards his game on the other monitor, as his attention had been completely focused on the chat discussion. He chuckled lightly and said, “I cannot believe we’re still stuck in this fuckin’ lobby though you guys.”

 

\---

 

Ohmwrecker had just ended the stream a few minutes ago, and he leaned against his desk sleepily. They had played for a couple of hours before Ohm had called it a night. He was overall pretty happy with how it had gone, and was extremely grateful that there were hardly any rude words spoken about Bryce after he had exploded on everyone.

Ryan jumped as a loud ringing sounded in his ears, and he was surprised to see a skype call incoming. Upon closer look, he realized that it was actually Bryce calling. Had he missed a call from him about playing a game while he was streaming? He worried as he accepted the call, nerves bristling. 

“Hey Bryce,” Ohmwrecker answered steadily as he watched the screen.

Bryce sounded nervous himself, his voice a little strained, “Uh, uhm, hi Ohm.” Before Ohm could utter a word back, Bryce continued swiftly, his words strung together a bit too quickly, “Hey uhm, just wanted to let you know that, well, thank you. For defending me in your stream and all of that. I was in there, okay that sounds creepy since I had been kinda- Nevermind, just… Thank you for that Ohm. It meant the world to me…”

Ryan felt his face flush with the words that were tossed out so rapidly from Bryce, of course he hadn’t known that Bryce had been watching the stream. He knew that Bryce would probably find out later on, but he didn’t think that it would be so soon after he had ended the stream. “Oh uh, yeah of course Bryce. It wasn’t cool that they were all saying that and I was kind of getting irritated by it and all so I called them out on it…”

Bryce laughed lightly, only making Ohm’s heart flutter even more. He sounded so relieved, so happy. Anxious but grateful. “Kind of getting irritated? Ohm, you sounded kinda pissed, which I’ve never heard before…” Bryce laughed again, sounding a little self conscious.

Ohm laughed back, trying to ease his nerves into the conversation, “Okay, yeah, maybe I was a tiny bit pissed. But they really didn’t have the right. Who are they to tell me what friends I can or cannot play with?”

“That’s true. Anyways, I really appreciated it. I thought that you were just gonna let it pass by, like you do with a lot of things the chat throws at you…”

“I was going to at first, but it just got so overwhelming, and the chat was really focused on it and it was upsetting and yeah. I blew up I guess.” Ohmwrecker admitted sheepishly, trying not to let his mind wander on what that meant.

Bryce’s voice was warm as he spoke, “Yeah, I know. Ohm, I have something else I want to tell you.. It’s kind of hard to bring up though.. So I don’t know.”

Ryan could feel his heart leap in his chest at the anticipation of those words. He felt short of breath as he asked, “What is it Bryce?”

There was a long pause, one that kept Ryan waiting with his breath held. He felt the anxiety in his chest clawing up his throat as Bryce seemed to be going through his own internal dilemma. Ohmwrecker didn’t want to let his thoughts to drift to the possibilities of Bryce saying something he wanted to hear. It probably was nothing like that at all, and he knew he was being foolish and setting himself up for failure if he thought that.

Besides, it was impossible. Because Bryce insisted frequently in his streams, that he was straight, that he was very obviously interested in women. And Bryce didn’t even know that Ryan was pansexual, so why would these thoughts even come into his head in the first pla-

“Ohm are you still there?” Bryce asked nervously, snapping Ryan out of his anxious thoughts.

Ohm looked at the screen, noticing that Bryce’s facecam was on. His light was on, giving his face a golden glow, his hair shining, his eyes bright. Ryan felt embarrassed for staring despite Bryce not even being aware of it.

“I’m still here Bryce,” Ohm spoke gently, his eyes hesitantly tracing over the features of the other man with a deep blush. 

Ryan watched as Bryce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what he needed to. He opened his eyes and looked into his camera, at Ohm, intently. Bryce finally spoke, catching Ohm off guard, “Ohm, well,  _ Ryan _ .. I don’t know exactly what it is.. But you are my best friend, and so much more. And I just, I’ve had these stupid feelings for awhile, but today, the way you spoke about me and everything… It really confirmed it. I was kind of scared that you didn’t like me- I knew you did- I don’t know I just have these stupid uncertain thoughts. Anyways, Ryan I really like you, in a way I’ve never liked anyone else before, oh gosh-” Ryan’s heart was sweltering as he listened to Bryce bashfully stumble through, “Sorry if you don’t- But yeah. Hope this doesn’t ruin everything we’ve got going for us.”

Ohm couldn’t help the soft bubbly giggle that left him at the confession. And here he was, getting himself all worked up over nothing. He couldn’t believe it, Bryce liked him. He felt like a teenage girl with that giddy thought  floating around in his head. Ryan realized he was actually hiding his face in his hands and felt even more embarrassed as he peeked through his fingers to see Bryce sitting there with a worried and flustered expression on his face.

“Oh my god Brycey- That was adorable!” Ohm felt the tease immediately leave his mouth before he had time to process what he was saying. His voice became softer as he admitted, “I feel the same way though.. I wasn’t going to say anything… Probably ever. But yeah, I like you too Bryce.”

He watched as the other man’s face fell into relief, his smile brightening and his eyes ecstatic at the shared feelings, “Hey Ohm, do you like-like me?” Ryan couldn’t help but snort at the instant teasing Bryce resorted to.

Ohm’s own smile widened, and he felt his face flush at the thought of Bryce. Did he like-like him? Gosh, Bryce was really beautiful. He was kind and sweet and positive. He was funny, he was genuine, and he really  _ was _ attractive. He could say he loved Bryce right now with how perfect he was.

Though he opted to say softly, “Yes, Bryce, I like-like you.”

“Good, because I like-like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the corny ending, I know I could have made it way more romantic, but I like dorky confessions like ten times more sooo...  
> Hope you all liked this nice change, and if you want more let me know! Your support and comments always mean a ton to me so make sure to leave me lots of love. ^_^


End file.
